five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights of Crossover: Held Captive
Five Nights of Crossover: Held Captive '''is the next game in Bolt's Five Nights of Crossover series, taking a spin to another new genre to the series. Plot Chapter 1: When IT happenned It begins as casual as normal. The crew is just hanging out, until mysterious red,blue and orange clouds appear out of nowhere. Said clouds then reveal some sort of laser which capture the following members of the crew; Sakuya, Pikachu, the BLU Medic, BBB, Kirby, Pac-Man, Inkling Boy, Toon Link, and Paratroopa. With the remaining members of the crew witnessing this happen, they try to chase the clouds, but they soon lose track of them, accidently allowing them to escape. Now knowing their friends are captive, the remainder of the crew alongside two newcomers Frisk and Henry, decide to work together to free their friends. Splitting up into groups and heading to different locations, the group all are tasked with freeing different characters at all costs. When they set out, the game focusses on freeing Kirby first with the player given the control of the RED Medic, Jester Zombie and Frisk. The trio work their way through a thick forest to find Kirby hanging one foot in a vine against a tree. Before the trio could free him however, Black Mage appears from blue light and challenges the three to a battle. He soon loses and teleports away to retreat, and the trio set Kirby free. Next, the game now focusses on freeing Pac-Man with the player given control of Freddy, Skeleton and Majora. The trio work their way through an ancient temple which has been abandoned for eons. They soon come across Chara, who is sharpening his knife to kill Pac-Man. He soon gets found, and is forced into fighting the trio, soon getting beaten unconscious. Freddy tries to put Chara out of his missery, but a red shockwave from Chara's soul knocks Freddy out of the way and Chara disappeared, giving up on defending Pac-Man. After that, the game now focusses on freeing Inkling Boy, giving the player the control of Silver, Sadness and Henry in which they venture over a tall icy mountain. At the top and on the peak, Bowser Jr. was waiting in his clown car, and had frozen Inkling Boy in an ice block. Out of nowhere, Chara and Black Mage appear, and push the ice block Inkling Boy is in down the mountain. But before you can get to him, you are set on a time limit to defeat Chara and Black Mage within 4 minutes time. Doing so will allow you to pursue the ice block. Bowser Jr. gets in the way, shooting cannonballs at the trio as they go down with the ice block, but ultimately fails, and crashes into the ground, lifeless and Inkling Boy set free from the ice. The evil 3 then vanish from sight without a trace. Soon after the first 3 members set free, the group decides to meet up at a nearby giant tree and discuss what to do next. And so, they had planned out how to free the final 6 members. Knowing the evil members they're up against now, they're probably gonna hold 2 captive at the same time. But if only things went smoothly.. It just gets worse. A purple lightning bolt strikes the tree, warping everyone into a blank void who was around the tree. Luckily, Frisk had avoided the purple lightning bolt's wrath and ran towards a nearby mine and ended up going solo until he found a way to free ALL of his friends. Meanwhile, in the blank void, the other members of the crew were held captive and being tortured by some sort of monster. Soon after the torture, Inkling Girl, Pac-Man, Sadness and Absol were brainwashed into the evil side, and were forced to betray their friends, vanishing soon after. Chapter 2: Destruction of Determination When Frisk exited the mine, he was greeted with an unpleasant sight of blood smeared trees and burnt down corpses with only liquids of poison. The more he looked around, the more determined he got thanks to his soul's gift of determination. Suddenly, when he wasn't looking he was knocked over by Absol who tackled him from behind and bound him to one of the trees, rendering him useless. Chara soon appeared and summoned a giant knife. Soon after, it was brought down. Bowser Jr. had gotten in the way and blocked it with his clown car. The clown car soon exploding, Bowser Jr. had made a successful betrayal and took down both Chara and Absol by himself and helped Frisk free. Absol turned to normal and Chara vanished. As time went by, the other corrupted crew members came, but provided no challenge at all, changing to normal afterwards. The group then found some sort of rainbow crystal. Frisk approached the crystal and tapped it, only to get electrified and dropped to the floor, knocked unconscious. Meanwhile, in the void, the whole area began shaking and a black hole opened in the area, drawing everyone in without mercy. The whole crew soon found themselves with the other crew members and Bowser Jr., who says he's sorry for being so maniacal and evil. Though everyone didn't believe he had betrayed, after a short explanation, it was all solved and the crew continued on. Heading to free Sakuya and BBB, Henry, Frisk, Bowser Jr., Absol and Kirby were sent to free the two from the clutches of the evil. Soon bursting into an underground ship, the group were sealed in and held captive. Though Sakuya and BBB were found in there too, they couldn't get free. Even Henry had trouble getting free. That is, until things changed again. Frisk went limp and his body got a dark red glow around it. He soon ended up shaking himself free and freeing the others. Chara appeared and was startled he had to face a 7 on one. Knowing this, he tried to retreat, but was pinned down and threatened into betraying Black Mage. It worked to an extent, and Chara lead the group to the next 2 captives, Pikachu and Toon Link. Meanwhile, Freddy, RED Medic, Silver, Jester Zombie and Inkling Boy just so happened to be going to where the previous group was going. Soon busting into another underground ship, they were not sealed in like the rest, but were forced to fight their captured friends who had been possessed by Black Mage for 3 minutes. After the three minutes, the two snapped out and the previous group came bursting in, meeting the others. Chara then apollogized, a devilishly happy look on his face. Black Mage growled at the betrayals and warped Chara and Bowser Jr. far away in titanium cages so they couldn't escape and warped away too. Chapter 3: Grab onto Honesty The original group now re-united apart from Black Mage who was holding Chara and Bowser Jr. captive, as well as BLU Medic and Bomberman. The group break into a collapsed castle which had the final 2 captives of the original crew hidden around somewhere. After a tedious find-and-free, the final 2 captives were free, and the crew began searching for Chara and Bowser Jr. so they could be freed. Black Mage, outraged, sends an army of clones at the crew, stalling their progression for 8 minutes - the time he needed. Black Mage's final plan was set for action. Henry, realising what he can do pulls out a teleporter and ends up warping to where Black Mage is. Making as little sound as possible, he filed the cages' bars off, freeing Bowser Jr. and Chara. However, the two seemed.. Different to an extent. Black Mage reacted and made a giant crystal rise from the ground, but was too slow. Henry, Chara and Bowser Jr. had gone already and back to the original crew with the freed captives. Black Mage, not giving up, decides to pull one last troll move; spawning giant pillars with individual laser blasts from the air. This is where things get nasty.. Black Mage himself then ABSORBS the pillars, giving him absurd amounts of power after you've beaten the pillar challenges. Due to this, now having god-like power, Black Mage decides to erase universes with his new powers so he can absorb the remains to get even MORE power! This however, was a short sighted plan. He had sacrificed his whole soul, and ended up absorbing all the crew apart from Freddy. The next objective? Free everybody. Final Chapter: When all else fails Now that Freddy is alone, he began working his way up to Black Mage's "tower", freeing his friends along the way. Every single member of the crew is put to their limits here, used before or not. When the group got to the top, Black Mage was just there, waiting for them. After a while, he had begun levitating off the ground, and challenged the group one by one, until each one was down. It seemed impossible to win, but over time, Black Mage had lost strength. A flashback happens which explains why Black Mage is losing strength, back to Chara and Bowser Jr. betraying him and to when he joined the crew originally. He soon drops to the ground, but seemed determined to still fight on, and he did just that. To no avail, he loses. The pillars emerge once more, Black Mage left weakened to the bare minimum. Now the pillars went on their own little 'rampage', combining all together. Now that all the pillars had combined, the group had one option - stop. Or do they? Another flashback occurs, back to when the crew was even started in the first place, back in 2020. Then to 2027, 2040, and now the present. It had changed an awful lot over time. Black Mage got up and stepped towards the now complete pillar. He suddenly made a black hole appear on the portal, dragging it into oblivion. And eventually, the whole crew was taken there too, sent off to their next adventure, wherever it may be. '''THE END. Characters TBA Levels TBA Category:Games Category:Work in progress